


Hedonistic

by Mokyo



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: After a long day of training, the King of Knights offers to spoil his Master.





	Hedonistic

Arthur wraps his arms around his Master. Finally, after a long exhausting day of training, they’re finally alone with each other.

He even shooed off the Caster version of Gilgamesh, who threatened to break down the door if Arthur didn’t let him inside Hakuno’s room.

He eventually got him to fuck off by saying that Hakuno was tired. His Master didn’t want any visitors regardless if she had a past relationship with him.

Hakuno lets out a sigh, as Arthur kisses the top of her head. Just holding Hakuno was damn near a euphoric experience. Even more so, as she cuddled up against his side.

She was made for him. Everything about her, from her magic, to her looks, to the way she takes care of him as a servant.

Why couldn’t she have been born during his time?

Heroic spirits are just that…spirits. Ghosts of a forgotten past, meant to be in this world only temporarily. They aren’t mean to form relationships with their contractors.

Still though….what he wouldn’t give to stay like this forever, to stay next to the girl who treats him like a normal person. Not as a king, or as the boy who pulled the sword in the stone.

Just a normal man. Someone who loves her.

“Hakuno.” Arthur starts, pulling Hakuno closer to his body if that’s possible.

“Hmm?” Hakuno responds, turning over so that they’re face to face.

“Are you alright? You used a lot of mana today.”

“I’m okay.” Hakuno mummers, brushing his blond hair away from his face. “Just tired.”

“Is there anything I can do, to help you relax?” Arthur offers.

“Speak to me in English.” Hakuno mutters, her eyes darting away.

“English?” Arthur laughs, “That is a simple request, but may I ask why?”

Hakuno’s face flushes pink, damn she didn’t think he would ask why.

“I-I like your accent when you speak in English.” Hakuno confesses pulling the covers up a bit over their bodies. “I can speak and understand English as well, so I can converse with you.” 

“As you wish.” Arthur instantly switches from Japanese to English, making her heart flutter.

“T-Thank you.” Hakuno whispers, instinctively pulling the blanket over her head.

Arthur looks down, smiling to himself. Sinking down further into the bed, lifting the blanket to reveal one Hakuno with two hands covering her face.

“Hakuno?” Arthur looks around for a moment, as if someone will barge in on them at any moment.

They’ve been sneaking around too long. He’s getting paranoid at this point.

For now, he pulls the blanket over his head as well, “Master,” he calls removing Hakuno’s hands from her face. “Shall I spoil you some more?”

“You always spoil me...” Hakuno replies, watching as Arthur intertwines their fingers together.

Using his free hand to brush away a few strands of hair away from Hakuno’s face, he then presses his forehead against hers.

“I haven’t gotten to be with you like this all day..” The King of Knights mummers, closing his eyes. “It is a selfish request, but allow me to treat you with the reverence you deserve.”

Treat her with “reverence?” She isn’t a goddess, nor does she want to be put on a pedestal. They promised each other they would be equals, after all.

“Caster was around, you know I can’t be with you like this when-“

She doesn’t get to finish her explanation before his lips are on hers, so sweet, almost innocent in the way he kisses her. Like a teenager having his first kiss.

What was that saying, Merlin taught her? “Comparisons are the devil?” If even if that saying has an ounce, of truth to it she can’t help but enjoy Arthur’s kisses, more than the King of Heroes.

Her former Archer kisses her like she’s a possession, something that belongs to him, and only him.

Arthur however….

Arthur kisses her with actual care, with something akin to love even.

So, she kisses him back, using her free hand to touch his chest.  

Pressing her body against his own, her signal to the king to keep going. For him not to stop.

Pulling back just for a moment, he removes the blanket from over them. Now able to see his lover clearly in the dimly lit room.

His green eyes scan her clothing, as both a knight and a king he doesn’t allow himself to indulge in the pleasures of the flesh.

In general, he shouldn’t even be thinking of taking his Master like this. Like a man without sanity.

When she first kissed him, it was like a light turned on for both of them. One minute they were simply kissing, the next moment they were practically tearing the clothes off of each other.

He profusely apologized for the hickeys on her neck and shoulders, the next morning. She just laughed, and reached for her concealer.

“H-Hakuno.” He breathes out, running one hand over torso, meeting those brown eyes.

“Please.”  No hesitation, no worries in her voice. The only person that matters right now, is the person who’s slowly climbing on top of her, pressing his lips to hers once more.

Breaking their kiss, Arthur whispers next to her ear. “How much longer do you intend to make me swallow all of my desires for you Hakuno?”

The once ruler of the Moon Cell’s cheeks flush pink. “Touch me.” She retorts, attempting to change the subject.

“All of this sneaking around…” Arthur begins, one hand going underneath her shirt, slowly trailing upwards, while the other absentmindedly unbuttons his plain white dress shirt.

Hakuno’s hands reach upwards, helping him shrug off his shirt. His eyes dart down to her exposed stomach.

Cupping one of her ample breast in his hand, he continues.  “I have my own pride as a knight, and a king as well, my flower.”

Biting her lip, Hakuno closes her eyes, feeling Arthur’s lips against her own, once more.

Cold air hits her body, when did she take her shirt off? Did her Saber pull her shirt off, or did she take it off?

Meeting those green irises, she finds her heart fluttering, this time she presses her lips to his, hungry, desperate even.

She feels his tongue pressing against her bottom lip, begging for permission to enter.

Who is she to deny his wants? She allows him to explore every inch of her mouth, with this tongue, draping her arms, over his shoulders.

Gods, how long has it been since he’s felt this way about another person? Certainly not since, Gunievere.

Panting Arthur pulls back, “Ah, Hakuno…” he breathes out, his right hand heading downwards, while he peppers kisses down her neck.

Gunievere….

His court mage Merlin, tried to warn him about Gunievere. Merlin told him, that she wasn’t “wholesome enough,” to be his wife. Merlin with that clairvoyance of hers, warned him that Lancelot would fall in love with Gunievere, and in turn Gunievere would love Lancelot.

Still, he ignored the mages warnings his heart set on the beautiful, and unattainable.

As he is now.

Arthurs hand stops at the band of his Master’s shorts, his eyes flicker to Hakuno’s gaze. “May I?”

It doesn’t take long before Hakuno is shaking her head yes.

Is this what Lancelot felt, as he took Gunievere? Arthur wonders, as he gently removes both cases of the offending fabric from her person, revealing more of her silky pale skin.

Truthfully, he knew about Gunievere’s affair. Just as Hakuno’s former servant, the tyrant Sumerian king, no doubt is aware about what they’re doing.

He shakes that thought away, just as quickly as it appeared.

“You’re truly beautiful, Hakuno.” Arthur states honestly, spreading her legs apart slightly, revealing the slickness in between her legs. 

“S-Stop being cheesy Art- “An unintentional moan escapes her lips, feeling what she knows to be the Saber’s finger enter her.

Damn him. Those honeyed words, and his touch make it hard to keep ahold of what little sanity she has left.

“I’m so happy.” His mouth on hers for a moment, moving his finger in and out, causing the female Master to groan. “I’m so happy, you feel this way too.” He hums, smiling down at his Master.

“Arthur…” She grips the nearby pillow, losing herself to it all.

Gilgamesh, Arthur’s own knights, her worries about being in Chaldea. All gone.

The only important is this feeling, and this man who makes her question everything about herself.

Faster he moves, enjoying the sounds that Hakuno is making. How he calls his name with such innocence, and honesty.

“You were touched starved too, I see.” Arthur suddenly removes his finger, making Hakuno whine.

“You’re teasing.” She complains, pouting a bit.

“Am I?” Arthur begins to unbuckle his pants, “Forgive me, my flower.” Arthur hastily removes his own clothing, revealing his length.

Her face flushes pink, as she sits up her hand reaching for him. She wants to make him feel good too, after all.

A gentle push, and her back is against the sheets again.

“Not today.” Arthur runs a hand over her body, making her shiver.

“I-I want to take care of you too.”

“I’ve had to endure Gilgamesh, in all versions vying for your attention, and watching both the Archer and the Caster, kiss you multiple times throughout today.” Arthur once more spreads her legs apart, lining himself up.

“I have not been able to touch you all day. You lay there, and let me spoil you.” Arthur intertwines their fingers together, before pushing himself inside.

“Ah!” Hakuno gasps, hearing Arthur let out a curse. If there was any pain, she didn’t notice it. Looking up at Arthur, she notices how dilated his pupils are, his green eyes now darkened.

Beginning to move, he wonders if there’s a possibility that Hakuno is his soulmate. The way her body moves against his own, the way she calls his name.

It’s as if they were destined to be together all this time. As if she should indeed, have been born in his time. Became his queen, even.

Fate is cruel.

“My princess.” Arthur brings her hand up to his face, his hips rolling into her harder.

Normally, she would roll her eyes at him calling her “princess” and tell him to stop being corny, instead something much different leaves her lips.

“Please…Arthur…” Another moan, “Please don’t ever leave me.”

“Hakuno, my princess, this body, and my sword are yours.” He bends down, allowing Hakuno to wrap her legs around his waist. “I am yours, wholeheartedly. I will never abandon you.” 

So many promises. Yet, all of his words sound like they were from the heart.

“Stop holding back.” Hakuno pants, kissing him. “I won’t break, I’m not a doll.”

Arthur’s eyes widen, is she telling him to indulge? To let go?

“Please, Arthur.” She runs her hand down that toned chest. “I want you.”

Arthur closes his eyes for a moment, feeling her tighten around him.

If that’s what she wants…

Tilting her hips upwards a bit, he quickens his pace, removing her hands from his chest, pinning them on either side of her.

His teeth bite down on her neck, earning a gasp from his lover.

“Arthur…”

“Please,” His voice damn near gone, “Tell me what you feel right now.”

What she’s feeling right now? Too much. This is all too much, him pounding into her body like this, his lips worshiping every part of her body.

She can’t live without the knight. She misses his touch, even when she's right next to him.

“I _need_ you, King Arthur.” This isn’t about wants anymore. Her body desperately needs the Saber, needs him to always be with her like this.

With that statement, something inside him snapped. Merlin would joke that his dragon heart took over his senses, when he would get annoyed with the mage, when he was alive.

Sweat drips from his hair onto, Hakuno stomach, hitting that spot over and over within her. Listening to her moan, and beg.

“Call me your king again.” It’s a selfish request, but hearing her call him King unravels him.

“King Arthur…” She moans out, her eyes screwing shut as her climax overtakes her.

“H-Hakuno.” Cursing as her body rides out her climax, his own peak approaching.

“Princess…my love.” Arthur grips her wrists harder, meeting her beautiful brown eyes.

“A-Arthur I think I’m…” Damn, she’s going to come again at this rate.

He’s close too. Nodding, he removes his hands from her wrists, finally allowing her touch him, her nails clawing at his back, as she climaxes once more.

“Master…” He calls, releasing himself inside of her.

His hands cup her cheek, bending down slightly kissing her gently before pulling out of her, falling to the right side of her.

Hakuno stares up at the ceiling for what feels like forever, rolling over pressing her head against his chest.

Arthur wraps one arm around her body. Looking down for a moment, only to find his Master nearly asleep.

His. He’ll devote himself to this woman, treat her with the love and respect that she deserves.

Finally, he thinks to himself closing his own eyes. He actually feels happy.

At last.


End file.
